Interviews Don't Have To Be Boring
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: This was inspired from a review I got a long time ago. It is in Sebastian's POV and there is sex. If you have not read my story "Lights, Camera, and Our Action" then please do not read this until you have done so. You will be confused! Now that I've said that! Welcome aboard!


Hello kittens! Yes I still call you kittens because you will ALWAYS be my kittens! And it's been so long since I've called you guys that I thought you guys might have forgotten. You are still my kittens, you will always be my kittens, and I will always love my kittens.

Alright, now that that's done I can tell you what this story is! This is a story that I got the insole ration from a review. The review came from a guest named GG, almost a year ago, and she (I assume..) wanted me to do a little story about Ciel stripping for Sebastian while Sebastian was interviewing him. All I can say is I hope GG reads this and I hope she likes it! I hope my other kittens like it too! Don't forget to leave reviews, and be nice I wrote this in 6 hours... No joke. Bye!

* * *

My job can be very simple... Whenever it wants to be. But in reality I must come to face the facts that my job is hardly ever simple. What is my job you may ask? Why, I'm the president, the boss, the one in charge of a film studio located just beyond the outskirts of London. My tasks however are very obsolete, orderly, and each day I have is always the same.

My routine goes as such.

At 5:00am I awake to the sound of chimes, I have never been fond of the tone so annoyance is why I use it. As usual I never want to go into work, but I have no choice and after going back to sleep for a few moments longer I have to physically get up and drag my tired body towards the shower. It is now 5:15am.

The shower is what usually wakes me up, and once I'm finish I step out and make sure I'm completely dry before dressing into the attire I laid out prior to bathing. Now that is the only part of my routine that changes. Today I have decided to be as casual as my company allows. So instead of making myself miserable by wearing a suit during the blazing heat of Summer I clothe myself in a silk shirt of dark gray, my pants are black, and the shoes I wear match.

It's 5:45 when I head towards my kitchen and prepare my breakfast. A bowl of cereal, a cup of coffee, that's all I really need. My life is so repetitive that even my thoughts are the same. When I start to eat I always find myself gazing towards my kitchen window, and the image of a cat always appears. I have always wanted a cat of my own, but I know that if I do get one there will be no one around to take care of such a divine creature. There is also the possibility of getting a plush cat, I find those adorable but not equally adorable to the real things. Then again, that would seem odd wouldn't it? A grown man having a plush cat in his home? I guess if that situation were to occur, if any of my few guests begin to wonder I could say it belonged to an ex of mine. No, no..that'd sound odd as well.

It happened long ago, I was in a relationship, a steady relationship with another man. I called him a spider, but his name is Claude; Claude Faustus. He is an actor and has worked in my studios for a very long time. We were dating for months and it was destroyed when the tabloids revealed that one of England's most notorious film studio's president was a fag. It was a chaotic spiral after that issue was released, my relationship with the spider ended shortly after and he started a new relationship with one of my own interns. I was under the press's watch for weeks. I couldn't even leave my own office without being mobbed by the media. I went through countless interviews; both televised and radio, and when that all died down my ratings never dropped, my sponsors still stated, my money flow was the same so coming out wasn't that much of a deal.

The time is now 6:10 and I'm late. I have to leave my dishes in the sink and bolt back to my bathroom so I can brush my teeth. When everything I had to do was taken care of I got out of my apartment and secured it by locking my door. It was 6:20 when I started my car and headed towards the studio. It was unusual for me to be leaving this early, yet again I don't have a choice. I'm currently short on staff, one of my former interns, who is named Tanaka, walked into my office after his shift and told me he would not be returning any longer. I remember what he said and it made me place my stack of paper work down. I asked him what for, and he smiled before he replied. He said he was moving to America, where his wife, children, and grandchildren are.

Of course I was heartbroken to see him leave, Tanaka was the first intern I hired. I understood why he wanted to leave, his days are numbered, and he needed to spend time with his family before it was too late. I gave him his final paycheck and we exchanged our farewells to each other, but today I must embark on a journey to find his replacement.

...

Hour after hour I sat in my chair. Voices after voices I heard of intern wannabes, some ranging from never getting this from the start, to so close but there was no spark. There are only two more applicants on my list now, then once my last applicant leaves I shall start my process on how to choose the best one. I can hear a knock on my door and I begin to clear my throat and smoothing out the scattered strands of my hair.

"Come in." I say when I deem myself ready, my eyes scanning the applicant's resume as they walk in. "Hello. Welcome. Glad you could-" I rise from my chair to shake the person's hand but I freeze in my tracks. The person who stands in front of my desk is a male, age of 19 and hair of blonde locks. I take note that he isn't dressed for such event and I should have asked him to leave from the start. "Alois." I say to my already employed intern, "What in the devil's name are you doing in here? You're already work for me."

"I know." He responded with the smirk on his lips.

"Since you have your resume here I guess we can get started."

"Cool!" He spun before he took a seat that dozens of others have already sat on. I sigh escapes me uncontrollably, I could tell this was going to be a bad idea from the start.

"What is your name?" I asked to start the interviewing process.

"Alois." He said, "Alois Trancy."

"No middle name?" I said.

"Oh, I have a middle name."

"Then what is it?"

"Oh I can't tell you my middle name." He said, "If you want to know you have to something for me first." I sigh once again, this was the same shenanigans he pulled when I interviewed him the first time.

"Why do you want to intern here?" Ignoring his last sentence I continued with the questions I had laid out on my card.

"Because I want to enter the adult industry." He purred, his reasoning for joining was true, and I hired him because I really needed an interning staff. I keep sighing but continue with the process, it was a break to me after all.

"And what is that suppose to mean exactly?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I want to be a star!" His voice beamed, "A porn star! A porn superstar!"

"I think we've had enough fun don't you agree?"

"No." He said back, "You're not done with asking me questions! I know you're not! You asked me the same questions you did two years ago!"

"That's how long you've been here?" I asked him.

"Sha!" His teal eyes were widened as he used his sarcasm towards me.

"Want it to continue?" I asked.

"What kind of dumb ass question is that?!"

"It's not a dumb ass question." I responded to him as I crossed my arms. "It's a hint. Leave my office or leave to studios for good." He glared at me but did what I said, a slight part of me desired for him to leave for good, but that would mean I would have to do this all over again... It's not worth it. I heard the door knock once again and instantly my composer was regained, I had discarded Alois's resume and placed it in the garbage where it lays in shreds.

"Come in." I said. The door had opened and my eyes watched as the next person stepped forward. It wasn't Alois, thank god. Although it was indeed another male. His hair was two shades, a combination of black and blue, it seemed to suit him.

"Hello. Welcome. I'm glad you could make it." I stood from where I sat as stretched my hand towards him.

Taking my hand with his we shook an he spoke. "Thank you. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Well then lots not waste any more of it. Please take a seat." I sat back down and so did he.

"What is your name?" I asked him to begin.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." He said, his blue eyes staring at me, and my red orbs glancing towards his.

"Do you have a middle name?" I say.

"Yes." Ciel responded, "But I see no use to it in an interview. Why would you need to know what my middle name is?" I don't respond to him in the way I truly wanted to, saying this was a scam just to freak him out.

"Fair enough." I say to him, "Did you apply to this position in hopes of going into pornography?"

"Uhm...no!" His response was instant and he huffed it out almost like an insult. "Why would anyone come here for that? They should know that this studio doesn't film anything X rated."

"You seem like you know a bit about this place." For the first time in any of the interviews I had to endure this is the only one where I actually smiled.

"Well of course I do! I-I I mean... I should. I've wanted to work here for such a long time, you have no idea how much the acting and filming industry means to me!" I could see that he had passion in his eyes for acting, a spark from within him that no one else could ever show.

"So you were involved in acting while you were in school?" I quit reading and using the questions I had on my card at this point; there was no longer a need to use them.

"Yes sir. All four years of High School and it's what I plan to major in." He smiled, "I took my best performances and burned them into this disk. You know, if you want to see them perhaps.." He took the case covered disk from his folder he had and handed it to me. I leaned forward to take the object from him, then gently placing it beside my desk computer. He was smiling, despite the fact his face was flushed and sweat was clearly building on top of his fore head. "You know, for a place like this, you should at least run the A.C. on..." He was fanning himself, "Do you mind? I'm sorry to do this...but it's so hot in here... I can't take much more.." He had on a black shirt with dark gray buttons going up from his chest. He popped the first two off slowly and exposed my eyes to what he had hidden underneath his clothing.

"No not at all." Not even realizing what he was doing at the time I watched him as he undid more and more of his buttons until I had a shirtless boy in my office.

"Damn..." He moaned quietly, "It's so hot..." He continued to fan himself, this time he used his folder instead of his hand. The wind he created caused his hair to scatter and his back curved against the seat as he started to moan. All I could do was watch, watch him and myself in agony.

"So...hot.." His hands were running across his exposed skin and and at that instant I knew what he was doing. I couldn't keep much of my composure anymore and I got up from my seat and went to my door; only to secure us inside with placing my lock on my door. When I returned Ciel was panting softly, I know my sanity was gone and left for who knows long. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss him, I had to feel a spark, it's been ages since I've felt it.

My lips did collide with his and a spark was felt instantly. I knew from this moment on Ciel would be a keeper. He moaned, and what he did created a space for me. My tongue shot from out of my mouth and as Ciel continued to moan I was buried deep within his throat.

The soft sound of buttons popping filled the air, and cool air hit my back moments later. Ciel's hands were woven into my hair, mine were tearing off the rest of his clothing that blocked me from continuing.

"S-Se-!" He broke our attachment of passion so he could start to stutter my name.

"Hush." I whispered in his ear, "Do you trust me?" I brought some fingers to his lips just as he nodded. "You're going to be fine." We're the words that purred softly out of my throat. "You're in good hands Ciel." I could no longer see the porcelain his face had, instead it was replaced, all of it, by the shade of red. His lips parted even more and my fingers moved towards them.

"Mm.." I could feel his moans vibrate around what he had in his mouth, and whenever my fingers would separate his tongue would always be in between them. Sooner than later I decided my fingers had been wet enough and as I removed the rest of our clothing my fingers came out as well. I didn't need to tell him what to do next, with just the look he had in his eyes he turned around and I had a wonderful sight before me. I could hear Ciel beginning to moan again, my fingers have been thrusting inside of him for only a few moments.

"Ah, I can't..." The walls around my fingers tightened to the point where I couldn't even move them. "Take it anymore.. I need you Sebastian; now!" I didn't need to be told twice. As soon as I could I removed my problem from the source, moaning softly when I felt him back into me. Now we were at the point of no return, his hands were grasping the seat he was leaning over when I started to thrust inside. The heat coming from around him could better be described as orgasmic from the start. I've only been inside him for no longer than a minute and I feel like I'm ready to burst.

"Ah...move dammit...move!" As I said earlier, I don't need to be told twice. My hands found their rightful place on his hips and my body rocked into his. Sweat began to form on both of us as we continued to indulge in our act of sinful pleasure and desire. I could no longer see his eyes, or how dark they were from the lust of his very own. He was biting down on his hands to prevent himself from screaming like I know he wanted to, so I took it upon myself to silence myself in whatever way possible. The sounds of what we were doing surrounded us, I had found the energy I needed to ram him as much as I could, his muffled screams finally reaching my ears.

"AH!" His head jerked back as he began to scream. I could see his hands, red bite marks scattered all over the surface of his knuckles and palms. It was at that moment I decided to change our positions. I was now sitting in the chair he's been bending over and his body now slams onto mine. His back is pressed against my chest and he screams against my palm, moaning higher and higher the more I fuck him. Even if I haven't had sex in months I know what it sounds like when it's about to end. I decide to just forget a thrusting pattern and let him bounce on my dick like an animal I know he can be. He seems to enjoy it thoroughly, but it's when I lick his neck he becomes undone and releases a sigh along with his cum. I hiss against the salty flesh of his neck when his orgasm tightens around what's inside him. I can't take much more of our activity and I finished deep inside him.

I can't believe we did that...ran through my mind once both of us came down from our pleasure highs. He turns his head towards mine and our lips lock before our tongues intertwine.

"Ahhh..." I can hear him sigh as I disconnect our attachment. "I can't believe we did that." He soon says like we were thinking the same thought.

"And I thought you weren't interested in becoming a porn star." I said to him and chuckled at the way he glared at me. "I'm going to look forward to working with you."

"Wait! So you mean I!" He couldn't even finish his own sentence he was so excited. I chuckled once more, leaning in close until my lips were dangerously close to the outer shell of his ear.

"Ciel Phantomhive, welcome aboard."


End file.
